Let It Be Me
by Drop of Poison
Summary: One night between two miserable and broken individuals leads to an unlikely friendship. Book One of The Alphas Trilogy.


**Author's Note:** The few lines with a * after it are from the book Eclipse. Everything else is mine.

oOoOoOo~ **Jacob** ~oOoOoOo

"Jacob, do you think this is going to take too much longer?" Leah demanded. Impatient. Whiney.*

I clenched my teeth together trying my best not to rise to her bait. The rocky cliff I sat on the edge of looked like a tempting get away from her. The rushing dark gray waters were looking more and more welcoming the longer she stayed. I was high up, but we jumped at this height a few times. The time I was to spend in Leah's presence would make me want to fall from the edge to get away and be alone.

She knew all the right buttons to push for me or any of the pack. The goading and biting remarks put her as number one for most irritating wolf. She beat Paul for number one. Before her phase I didn't think that was possible. Paul was an asshole like that. Leah was going to force her company on me even though it was crystal clear to anyone I wanted to be left alone to wallow in my misery.

"Jump off a cliff, Leah."*

"You have no idea how difficult your heartbreak for Bella is for me." The word heartbreak sneered at me.

I laughed a hint of bitterness echoing in the sound. I slapped my hand against the ground a cloud of the dirt rose up from where I disturbed it. "For you? You must be the most self absorbed person. I hate to break it to you, but the earth does not orbit around you." I snapped at her. She continued on as if I hadn't said anything. "You have me grieving Bella. I don't even like her! Please stop crying about her already. She's marrying the bloodsucker. There's nothing you can do so suck it up! He'll kill her when he tries to turn her. No need to keep mooning over her Jacob."

I got fluidly to my feet. My hands clenched into tight balls and I prowled towards her. Leah held her ground her chin proudly in the air not at all cowed by me. I finally stood chest to chest with her my face angled down to look her in the eye. She was the shortest of the pack because she was a female or at least we assumed as much. The height didn't matter her presence was big enough without adding height to it.

"You want me to _stop crying_ about her?" She narrowed her eyes at me trying to see what I was leading to. "I'll get over her when you're no longer pining after someone you don't stand a chance in getting back together." I knew the last part of my sentence hit home because her face spasmed in pain. A small bit of guilt hit me seeing the brief look into someone who hurt as much as me.

Maybe more. She did date Sam and they had plans for a future together. She lost it all when he looked into the eyes of someone she saw as a sister. I guess we were both in fucked up situations except I had a chance and she didn't. Sam was in a unbreakable bond. Bella still could pick me if she ever came to her senses to see that Edward couldn't give her a full happy life. Vampires lived half lives. They lived in our world, but they weren't a part of it. They were looking in from the outside.

Leah humorlessly laughed. The sound unpleasant and speaking of a pain I only began to understand. It grated on my ears and I wanted to beg her to stop. I wished she had gotten angry. I hoped if I hurt her enough she'd get pissed say something bitchy back at me and proceed to leave in a fit of anger. She'd leave me as upset as her to give me something to remember her by. It was the normal reaction one could expect to have where the she wolf was involved. She finally stopped looking me straight in the eye and her next words froze me in shock. "You're right."

I was so thrown for a loop at the about face she did. I replied in one simple word. "Huh?" She brought herself closer towards me. There was no space between our bodies. I could feel her full breasts pressed against my bare chest. The closeness would usually make the teenage boy in me react. I was too confused to notice. "What?"

She shook her head stepping away to look out into the crashing waves against the cliff. The white cotton clouds obstructing the sun creating shadows until they passed by. Light once again spilled over onto the sharp cliff face. Leah stood strong she wasn't wearing the bitchy persona she showed everyone. There was a new fierce strength in her stance as if she were ready to take on the world. Looking at her as she was made her beautiful in a way I thought was lost when Sam imprinted.

Leah turned to me speaking in a hushed tone. "You're right." She repeated. "I don't want to be miserable right now. I want to be normal just this once and forget everything." My dark eyes widened in surprise. Leah slipped her shirt off leaving her clad in a lacy black bra leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. She laughed at my reaction instead of her usual scathing remark to any of us so much as looked at her the wrong way. "What are you doing?" I asked. I watched her drag her shorts down her long legs that went on for miles. I had to remind myself it was Leah Clearwater and I was not attracted to her. I loved Bella. It didn't mean I couldn't look.

"Come on, Jacob! I want to jump and you're doing it too. It's time we did something for us." I unbuttoned my jeans to get out of them. "You're crazy Clearwater." I told her. I was in my boxers and walked to the edge. "Why are we doing it again?"

"I honestly don't know. I'm going with a feeling I'm having. Now on the count of three. One."

I glanced at her to see a small rare smile on her lips. I understood her reasoning. It felt as if a change would happen after my feet left the ground. "Two. Three!" She finished counting.

We jumped off the cliff feeling freedom which had been denied to us and got lost in the moment it took us to hit the cold water below.

**Author's Note:** I have this story and most of the rest of the trilogy mapped out so updates should be regular. ;) Be a doll (or gentleman) and review! Please no flames though my heart's too gentle for it. ;)


End file.
